I'd Come For You
by captaindynamite
Summary: He hadn't expected to be so taken by his best friend, but when he did, he wasn't expecting to crash so hard.


**My friend MissMandaDiesel made me want to write for these two, so I did. I used their real names, Chad being Gunner and Tommy being Crimson so there's no confusion. I own no one involved, at all.**

The arena was quiet as Chad sat in the ring, poised on the turnbuckle as he flicked through various things on his phone. His long brown hair was tied up securely in a ponytail, his body clothed in his jeans and brand new t-shirt. He looked perfectly normal to any average person, but to one guy, he looked like so much more.

Tommy stood behind the curtain, watching his friend as he sat in the ring, completely zoned out as he played with his phone, not even paying attention to the workers around him even the ones pointing at him. He shook his head, pushing past the curtain and walking down the ramp to the ring. He stepped into the ring, staring at the other man. He wasn't surprised he hadn't noticed him yet. When it came to his phone, Chad never looked away. Tommy could understand too, he was the same way with his.

"Dude, if you lean forward anymore, you're gonna fall on your face and break your phone," said Tommy, pushing Chad further back on the turnbuckle. Chad turned his gaze to look at Tommy, a smirk rising to his lips.

"I'm sure so many would be so sad if I fell on my face," he retorted, pocketing his phone. Tommy shook his head, staring at him. With him on the turnbuckle, Chad was nearly eye-level with him, something he liked a lot. He hated being so tall sometimes; it made for hard conversations with his friends.

"You'd probably end up messing up your ponytail too," he smirked, "We can't have you ruining your….what was it you called it again?"

Chad smirked, "My hair of gods, Tommy." He hit his friend lightly, jumping off the turnbuckle, "You should know this by now."

"Uh huh, your hair of gods, well if you say so but I still say it's a bundle of mess" Tommy responded, reaching out and jerking lightly on Chad's ponytail. Chad bit his lip in response, taking a few steps back towards his friend.

Ever since they had become friends, Tommy had loved pulling on Chad's hair. It was his way of messing around with him, only he hadn't noticed the reaction he earned from the other man by doing it. No, Chad had been careful to not let Tommy know what effect his actions had on him.

"Let go of my hair, Tommy, please…." He said, biting at his lip again as he felt Tommy yank at his hair again in response. He grimaced slightly as he squirmed around before his friend; trying to think of how he could get the other man to let him go.

Suddenly, one of the backstage workers shouted at them to get out of the ring since the doors would be opening in a few minutes. Chad sighed in relieve when he felt Tommy let go of his hair and bolted from the ring, jogging his way up the ramp and disappearing behind the curtain. Tommy stared after him, shaking his head as he left the ring, heading backstage soon after.

"Ready to go?" asked Tommy as he walked into Chad's locker room after the show, not even bothering to knock. He stopped short though as he stared at the other man, staring as the water trickled down his back. He reached out towards him but stopped himself in time, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

Chad turned, nodding his head "Yeah, I just need to get a shirt on," he remarked, reaching around and grabbing his shirt, pulling it on then grabbing his bag. He walked past Tommy to leave, grazing him as he walked past; unbeknownst of the reaction he had gotten from the simple act.

The drive to the hotel was silent. Tommy stared out at the rode as he drove, biting his lip. He usually traveled with the other guys, but when he had noticed Chad had begun traveling alone, he had taken it upon himself to give the other many company. An idea that at the time hadn't seemed so bad, but now he was a bit weary of spending so much time with him.

_He had begun to notice the change in his feelings after one of the shows. They had gone back to their room to shower and go to bed early before their respected flights home. Chad had beaten him back to the hotel room, and upon entering the room, Tommy hadn't even noticed that the other man was back yet. Or maybe he had and didn't care, he wasn't sure nowadays. Either way, he had gone into the bathroom for his own shower, only to be met by a fierce cloud of steam. Through the steam though, he could make out a clear vision of Chad's backside. Tommy had stared for longer than he probably should have before quietly exiting the room, his face flushed. _

Tommy had never told Chad about that day, but he had relived it more than once as he lay in bed at night, alone. He knew he shouldn't have, he knew he shouldn't have even gone in the bathroom in the first place, but he had, and he certainly didn't regret it.

"Tommy? You okay over there?" asked Chad, raising an eyebrow. Tommy jerked and glanced at him, nodding. "Then why are we driving the wrong way?"

Tommy glanced back at the road, grimacing as a light red covered his cheeks. He turned the car around and drove back to the hotel, parking the car then jumping out, sighing heavily as he walked to the trunk. Chad met him there and was already getting his bags out, handing Tommy his own. Their hands grazed against each other causing them to avoid eye contact as they went into the hotel and up to their room.

"Hey Tommy?" asked Chad as they went to bed that night, flicking off the light before crawling into his bed.

Tommy glanced over at where he thought Chad was in the dark, climbing into his own bed, "What do you want now?"

A snicker filled the room before Chad spoke up again, "Why did you drive the wrong way to the hotel?"

"Because I can, now shut up," he responded, rolling onto his side away from his friend. Another snicker from Chad before the room fell silent. Tommy laid awake after, thinking back to that night again as the soft sound of Chad snoring reached his ears. He suppressed a chuckle as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep himself shortly after.


End file.
